


Terrible Susie

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Baby, Decepticons - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Kid - Freeform, Kids, Seeker, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is reduced to a small size by Perceptor’s shrink gun. After escaping the Autobots and their new weapon, he soon finds himself in the hands of a little human girl who thinks he’s a toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Susie

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
> I didn’t write this fanfic to fit into any specific area of the canon storyline. It’s just a random fanfic I wrote for the fun of it because the plot wouldn’t leave my mind. I’ve tried fitting it into the canon storyline, but there’s really nowhere it can go. So just consider this a fun fic similar to the TFA bonus shorts. =P
> 
>  
> 
> Transformers Animated and all related characters © Hasbro
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2011 by me

Starscream peered down at the Autobots below him from the top of a nearby building. A sly smile creased his lips as he basked in the pleasure of knowing he would soon destroy them. He could almost taste it. Normally he could care less what the Autobots did. As long as they tried putting an end to Megatron he was perfectly content to leave them alone, but this time they had succeeded in getting on his last nerve. It was their own fault that they had picked a fight with him.

Unable to hold in his excitement any longer, Starscream sprang from the building's edge and took a dive towards Optimus Prime and the rest of his group. He could see Optimus getting closer and closer as he tore through the air at breathtaking speed. He readied his null rays. It was almost too easy. The fact that Optimus was just standing there added to the easiness of it. For an Autobot leader, he was sure dumb.

Starscream was moments away from having sweet victory. Then there was the bright flash of light that nearly blinded him and threw him off course. He staggered in mid-air, desperate to stay hovering.

"What the—!?!" He shrieked, shielding his optics. The light lasted for a few seconds then it was gone. Starscream looked around him for the source of the light. He caught sight of a red, green, and brown Autobot wearing a pair of yellow glasses and packing some sort of weird looking gun. Not thinking much of it, Starscream gazed down below him and saw Optimus smiling. Bumblebee and Bulkhead rolled with laughter beside him. What was so funny? Grumbling, he flew downward and landed a few feet in front of the Autobot clan. Immediately he noticed that something didn't seem right. The Autobots looked bigger than he remembered.

Or…

Starscream looked down at himself and gasped.

"W-what have you done to me?!?!?" He said as he looked at his tiny form. He stopped short. "Was that my voice?!?"

Bumblebee laughed harder. Starscream winced at the deafening booming the young Autobot’s voice made around him and quickly covered his audios. He peeked open his optics and looked at himself again and then turned to look up at the Autobots, still too shocked to think about attacking. Optimus and Perceptor gazed down at Starscream in amusement.

"Looks like that shrink gun works well, Perceptor." said Optimus, crossing his arms over his chest. "I would say Starscream is close to being—what?—sixteen or seventeen inches tall? Give or take."

Perceptor smiled and nodded, adjusting his glasses and shifting the weight of his gun. "It still needs perfecting. But I must say that I am enjoying the results so far."

With mouth gaping open, Starscream, again, turned bulging optics down at his body before allowing them to wander up at the surrounding buildings. Suddenly the world seemed way too large and tall to the seeker. The only thing that didn’t feel threatening was the nearby car that was parked next to the sidewalk. But even that seemed uncomfortably tall in a way.

“Curse you Autobots!” He squeaked while shaking a tiny fist at them. He wasn’t even sure they noticed. He aimed a null ray at Optimus Prime’s foot and fired. It didn’t faze the Autobot leader at all. It was doubtful that he even felt it. Starscream emitted a Cybertronian curse and stomped a foot down on the pavement. Feeling his anger boil within him, he turned, transformed into jet mode, and sped off as fast as he could away from the Autobots. He heard Perceptor shout something about ‘wait’, but he ignored it. Being reduced to the size of a human child’s toy was humiliating enough. He didn’t care to know what else the Autobots had in store.

Starscream flew until he was hot and exhausted. Transforming into robot mode, he crashed into a bed of soft, green grass before coming to a halt. He puffed and gasped, allowing his inner cooling system to fully kick in. After a few minutes he pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked at his surroundings. He had landed in what the humans normally referred to as a park. There was an enormous shade tree directly behind him on his left and a pathway on his right. Humans of all shapes and sizes were dotted around the area, engaged in a variety of activities. Some walked dogs, some sat on the park benches, some were having picnics, and there was a group of children that ran screaming and laughing through the trees and over the open spaces.

Grumbling, Starscream crawled over and settled himself under the tree, hoping to get as far away from the organics as he possibly could. Feeling the heavy weight of his optics closing, he soon slipped into recharge.

Starscream was suddenly and crudely jolted awake from being bounced, jerked, and jostled to and fro and around. It took him a few minutes to realize what exactly was going on. All he knew was that he was staring into the face of a female earth child. She looked to be about five or six years old. She was chubby and freckle faced and had black hair that was pulled up in tiny pigtails. She wore a dainty purple spring dress accented with white lace that loosely flowed around her plump form. She was the dictionary’s definition of hyper and couldn’t stay still—jumping, dancing, wiggling, and bouncing on her toes in excitement while squealing and giggling at piercing decibels. Starscream grimaced as his poor sensitive audios felt like they would burst.

“Mommy! Mommy! Lookie what I found! A funny robot spaceman toy!” The child squealed in glee as she held her prize up for her mother to see. Starscream uttered a gasp when he finally realized what was happening. His optics shot down to the child’s hands, which were tightly clamped around his body. His head then franticly shot up to the mother earthling, who wasn’t paying attention to her offspring but instead chatted away at the cell phone she held to her ear. Her other hand was busy pushing a baby stroller that held a smaller child.

The child that held Starscream continued on at her mother, repeating herself over and over and tugging at her mother’s shirt. Finally the mother looked down at her daughter.

“What is it, sweetie? Mommy’s busy talking on the phone.”

“Lookie what I found!” The girl shoved Starscream into her mother’s face, his wing tip nearly missing her nose. The woman uttered a small, amused shriek before laughing.

“I see, honey, that’s nice.”

“Can I keep it, Mommy? I found it over by that tree.”

“Suuuuuure, sweetie. As long as it doesn’t belong to anyone, you can keep it. Although let me see it for a minute.”

The mother took Starscream from the girl’s grasp and turned him over and over in her hands. She still occasionally talked with the person on the phone while addressing her daughter at the same time. “Does it have batteries or something?” She pulled and groped at Starscream’s back and wings looking for a battery compartment before moving to poke at his rear end. Starscream’s optics widened and he started to squirm. It was bad enough that he was being handled by humans, but this earthling was beginning to cross lines.

“Unhand me you organic scum!” Starscream called out as loud as he could. The woman, startled, screamed lightly, thinking she had pushed a button to activate him.

“Haha! Isn’t that nice; it talks!”

The little girl started to whine impatiently and reached for her new toy.

“Alright, Susie, you can have it back. But first I’m going to take these off. You know I don’t like you having sharp, pointed things.” With that, the woman pulled Starscream’s null rays off and stuck them in the pocket of her jeans before handing him back to the child and concentrating her attention on her phone conversation again. Starscream was horrified but repressed squirming.

Susie, as the little girl was called, giggled and hugged her new ‘toy’. She squeezed him tightly, rubbed him all over her face, and bounced him up and down, his legs and arms flailing like a rag doll’s. Much to Starscream’s dismay, the child took him home with her. Several times he attempted to escape the child’s hold, but failed. Once she was seated in the family car, she had strapped him down in the seat next to hers with a seatbelt. He had squirmed and grimaced the entire ride home after discovering that her baby brother amused himself with slobbering and chewing on one of his wings.

Once home, the girl wasted no time and took him directly to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She bounded up onto her bed and roughly placed him next to her before reaching for her stuffed animals and dolls. Starscream grumbled at the treatment and wanted to say something but wasn’t sure what he should say or if he should even reveal to this child that he could talk.

Susie surrounded Starscream with her toys.

“This is Mister Bumffle.” said Susie, placing a well loved teddy bear beside the Decepticon. The bear was almost as tall as he was.

“This is Miss Dipsy.” She said, placing a baby doll on the opposite side.

One by one, Susie introduced Starscream to all of her treasured toys. Then she turned her attention to Starscream himself, poking at him, moving his arms and legs, and pushing down on his wings to the point where he felt he would cry out.

“Do you have a name?” Susie innocently said aloud, not expecting Starscream to actually answer her.

“Starscream!” he said. “And I will ask you not to touch me there!”

Susie let go of Starscream and let him fall on her bed at her knees. Puzzled, she stared in wide-eyed fascination before cautiously poking one of his boots.

“You can understand what I say?” she whispered, not seeming to be bothered in the least by the fact that her new toy could understand her.

“Of course I can!” Starscream snapped irritably.

Giggling and clapping her hands in excitement, Susie grabbed onto him and pulled him close to her in a tight hug. “Now, Mister Starscreamy, we need to find you some pretty clothes!” she said proudly, sliding off the bed and pulling a box of doll’s clothing toward her. Starscream had about all he could take by this time and started to squirm. Susie didn’t pay any attention to it, though, and gave him a nudge and pulled him closer and tighter to her body as if he were a cat. While singing a happy, simple tune, she spent a few minutes poring over each article of clothing until she decided on a frilly light pink dress, a blue baby bonnet, and a cloth diaper.

“Ah, here we are! You’ll look beyootiful in this!”

Starscream’s optics widened and his mouth dropped open. Surely she wasn’t going to put him in that! Before he could protest, Susie roughly flung him on the bed and began forcing the dress over his head. He squirmed and flailed against it, but every time he did Susie would force harder. The dress finally went on and she pushed Screamer’s arms through the sleeves. He looked a ridiculous sight, not only because he was clothed in a doll’s dress but also because the dress was incapable of fitting over his wings. The back part was determined to stay hiked up no matter how hard Susie tried pulling it down. Giving up on it, Susie grabbed the bonnet and put it on Screamer’s head and tied it under his chin. Lastly, she grabbed hold of Starscream’s legs, pulled them up until he was lying on his back, and took the cloth doll’s diaper and shoved it in under him. She secured it in place before allowing the humiliated Decepticon to get up.

“There! You look soooooo cute!” she squealed. “Now, Mommy will let you play with your little friends.” She said, pushing him over next to her stuffed animals. “You stay right there and play and I’ll be right back.”

Susie happily bounded out of the room to who knows where. Knowing little kids, it could be for anything. Starscream only saw it as a chance to escape. He jumped into the air and awkwardly flew over to the nearest window and fingered around for a way to open it.

“Confounded organic hatchling,” He griped and grumbled, slipping his claws under the window and pulling up. The window wouldn’t budge. “Treat me in this manner, will you? She does not even know who I am!” He stopped for a minute to pull at the dress. Try as he might, the troublesome thing would not come off. He succeeded in tearing off a single bow, of which he threw down on the floor. “Fraggit! Did she glue this thing on?!?!”

He heard Susie coming back and panicked. Ignoring the dress, he turned and started banging at the glass with his fists and clawing it hoping to break through. Unfortunately, all of his strength and power were gone, sucked out of him whenever he was reduced in size by Perceptor’s shrink gun. He just now began to realize he was helpless and at the mercy of the organic child. Of all the organic children in Detroit, he had to be stuck with terrible Susie! Starscream groaned inside as he made one last escape attempt by flinging the weight of his body against the glass. It was too late, though. Susie was already in the room again.

“I’m back!” she said in a sing-song fashion. She stopped and stood in the middle of the room, her little fists on her hips, when she saw Starscream wasn’t on the bed where she had left him. With a scowl on her face, she scanned the room until she caught sight of Starscream crouching on her desk in front of the window.

“So! You deliberately disobey me whenever I leave you alone!” she roughly grabbed Starscream and picked him up by the back part of his dress. “I _told_ you to stay on the bed and play with your friends!”

Starscream squirmed and wriggled as Susie violently placed him down on the bed. He growled and tried clawing at the child, barely missing her arm with his clawed hand. Susie uttered a muffled scream and backed away, shocked at the sudden action. She then scowled harder, roughly snatching Screamer by the dress collar and pulling him stomach-down over her knee. Starscream’s legs bucked and flailed, his face buried in the bed comforter between the girl’s legs.

“Naughty Mister Starscreamy! Now I have to spank your little heinie!” Susie reached for her hairbrush lying on her night table. She then pulled Starscream’s diaper down and brought the hard, flat side of the brush down sharply on his backside. Starscream stiffened as he felt stinging pain blossom over his skidplate. Forget squirming, Starscream scrambled fiercely, trying to make Susie let go of him. But no matter how hard he scrambled, Susie continued to hold him in a death grip, again bringing the brush down on his backside. She repeated the action briskly for several minutes. With his face still buried in the bed, Starscream felt tears creeping into his optics.

Finally, Susie stopped the punishment and pulled the diaper back over Starscream’s bottom.

“There! That should teach you not to be naughty anymore.” she said as she roughly sat Screamer down on the bed beside her. He secretly thanked the Allspark that she put him down on something soft. Susie waggled the hairbrush in Starscream’s face and continued the scolding. “And if you ever be naughty again you’ll get another one. Understand?” Starscream nodded his head quickly, his optics nervously following the brush.

Starscream sat with his hands tucked under him and sulked. The bonnet on his head was all askew and the dress still hiked up in the back. Occasionally he threw a hard, cold glare toward the earth child as she busied herself setting up toys and other objects in the middle of her room. He shuddered at the thought of what she was doing this time. Susie turned toward him after finishing.

“I’m going to go to the kitchen for awhile. _You_ behave and stay there, and I mean it this time.” She shook her finger at the huddled mass of metal and cloth known as Starscream. After giving the pitiful Decepticon a hard stare, she turned and closed the door. Starscream immediately sprang up and off the bed, making his way over to the window again. He grunted and strained and tried to lift the window, but to no avail.

“Slag those accursed Autobots! They will pay dearly for this if I am ever turned back to my normal size. This is something I will not forget… EVER!” He pushed hard against the glass and then took his claws and tried cutting a hole. Nothing he did worked. The glass, by now, had a number of scratches and marks on it, but no matter what he did it wouldn’t give way under any pressure. His anger becoming greater, Starscream shrieked in frustration and sharply struck the window with the thruster heel of his boot. The impact came back at him, knocking him over on top of the desk with a hard clatter.

He got up and flew over toward the door and grabbed onto the doorknob. Locked! Susie locked it from the outside. He smacked the door in frustration before landing on the bed where Susie expected him to be when she returned. He flopped back and stared at the ceiling. Sitting up again he grabbed at the diaper and pulled the itchy thing off. Just then, Susie returned yet again, all smiles and holding a bowl of something in her hands.

“Alrighty! It’s time for your lunch. I made you something special.” Susie stopped and glared at the loose diaper lying on the bed and then shifted the glare to Starscream. He cowered and put the diaper back on himself.

Susie’s smile returned and she sat the bowl on the floor. “Is Mister Starscreamy hungry? Mommy made him an extra special treat!”

“Would you _please_ stop calling me that?” Starscream huffed. “And I am not your play thing, you disgusting organic juvenile.”

Susie giggled at Starscream’s ranting and reached over to pick him up, snatching hold of the diaper and pulling it up on him when it wanted to creep down his legs. She placed him within the confines of her doll’s highchair, which turned out to be a tad too small. Before he could get his arms out, Susie had already lowered the tray down in front of him, pinning his arms between the chair’s frame and his body. Starscream squirmed and kicked, not liking the feeling of being stuck and trapped. He stopped for a minute as Susie tied a bib around his neck.

“There! A little bibby so you won’t dirty your pretty dressy.”

“Please, little girl, let me go.” Starscream pleaded. “I am not your play thing! I am not your doll! I am a Decepticon and an air commander. I could kill you with one blow if I wanted to! Actually, I am HIGHLY tempted to. Why can’t you understand that?”

“You’ve got to try my special dish! You’ll love it.” Susie said, either not hearing Starscream or ignoring him. She scooped up a spoonful of the slop she had in the bowl and rammed it into Starscream’s opened mouth. Screamer’s optics grew wide and his cheeks bulged. Whatever happened, he was determined not to swallow it, whatever _it_ was.

“No, no, no, you’ve got to swallow it.” Susie grabbed Screamer’s pooched cheeks and squeezed, forcing the glob down Starscream’s throat. He fussed and spluttered and spat, throwing his tongue out in disgust.

“Oh, sick! I swallowed organic food!” Starscream gasped and emitted an odd noise at the thought. “I… swallowed… organic… food! GAH!!! I’ve been poisoned!” He squirmed harder and spit out the remaining food in Susie’s face. Aside from being organic food, it also tasted horrible—like it had come out of Wreck-Gar’s back receptacle. “Bleack!!!” Screamer made a weird face and allowed his blue tongue to flop out the side of his mouth. He thought he’d turn green. The little girl giggled at the reaction before scooping up another spoonful and shoving it at Screamer’s face. She almost caught him off guard, but he snapped back to his senses and saw the spoon full of doom coming and clamped his mouth shut. He pulled his head away and leaned to the side as far as the highchair would allow him.

“Come on, you’ve got to eat your lunch!” Susie took the spoon away and approached him from another angle, but he maneuvered his face the opposite way. No way was she going to push more of that stuff inside of him. Not getting anywhere, Susie tried the choo-choo trick.

“Look! It’s a choo-choo train! Open up for the choo-choo.” She smiled and made rough train noises, spitting on everything in front of her. Starscream only sat and stared at the child in complete bemusement, feeling slightly afraid.

Humans weren’t only weird, they were insane.

“ _You_ eat the choo-choo, stupid human!” he said, struggling against the highchair again.

“Listen, you’ve got to eat something!” She shook her finger at Screamer and stamped her foot. “If you don’t I’ll—I’ll have to spank your little heinie again.”

Starscream stopped struggling and sighed, not believing he was giving in to this crazed organic. Anything was better than that brush, though.

“Okay, you win.” He groaned.

Starscream’s stomach felt like a rock once Susie finished shoving the last spoonful of food into his mouth. Whatever the child had mixed together to create it was probably never intended to be mixed. Half of it was on his face and bib, which he was glad of—the less food that got past his mouth, the better. The feeding hadn’t gone by without a fight.

It was noon by this time and Susie left the room again to eat her own lunch, locking the door as she had done before. This time Starscream didn’t bother with getting off the bed. There was no way of escape so it was best to not even try. He couldn’t even if he wanted to, since the glob of cement that was in his aching fuel tank forced him to remain still.

Minutes passed and he heard Susie return. Fear gripped him at the thought of what the child was planning next.

“Awww, did you actually wet your diaper?” Susie suddenly blurted out, putting her hand under him to feel. He jerked his head up and clamped his claws onto the bed covers, not liking the feeling of someone handling him in that way. He scowled and grumbled.

“I probably did. It is an oil leak from the fear I experienced when you shoved the fragging choo-choo at me!”

Susie changed the diaper and sat Starscream on the bed and admired him like any child would a new toy. She ran her hand gently over his head and straightened up his dress and bonnet and placed a pacifier into his mouth. Starscream cringed and spat it out, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re the best toy in the world!” Susie sighed happily, grabbing Screamer and giving him a big hug. She placed him stomach-down over her lap and tried desperately to pull the dress over and around his wings. It still refused to do what she wanted. She sighed and put Screamer upright again and began playing with his arms. She stretched them out at length and pulled them around in front of him and put his fingers together, all the while humming a soft tune. Starscream watched her intently.

Susie picked up her teddy bear and started speaking in a high-pitched voice, meaning for it to be the bear speaking. She shoved the toy in Starscream’s face and pulled it back, seeming to be in her own imaginary world. She pulled the bear back again and shoved it forward toward Starscream again, this time harder. Screamer moved closer to the side of the bed when she wasn’t watching, hoping to keep away from her. He swung his legs over the side and sat there grumbling and thinking of the horrible things he could do to the organic. He felt the teddy bear touch him lightly on one of his wings and ignored it, sighing. He also thought about how he was going to escape. If only the girl would take him outside.

Starscream suddenly felt a rough push to his back and the next thing he knew he was face down on the floor. “Ow!” he cried out, rubbing his nose. Susie gasped and jumped down beside him, picking him up.

“Are you okay? Aw, poor Mister Starscreamy hurt himself. Does he have a boo-boo? You wait right here and I’ll go get something to make you feel better.”

“No, wait!” Starscream grabbed for the girl’s dress, but she was already out of the room. “Uh… what’s a boo-boo?” He mused. Quick as she had left, she returned with a box of band-aids and a roll of toilet paper and some tape.

“Where does it hurt?”

Starscream was about to point to his nose, but he stopped himself and franticly shook his head. “I am not hurt. I feel fine!”

“No you don’t. You’re hurt. I heard you say ‘ow’ when you fell. Is it your nose?”

Starscream bit his bottom lip, trying to suppress a whimper as he eyed the box of band-aids in her hands. Susie shrugged and started peeling paper off the band-aids and placed one or two of them on Starscream’s face. “You probably broke your arm too. That’s why I brought this.” She held up the roll of toilet paper. Quickly, she grabbed Screamer’s arm and started wrapping the toilet paper tightly around it until it made a bandage, putting a piece of Scotch tape on it to hold it in place. She took Screamer’s other arm and did the same.

“No, no! I feel fine!” Starscream protested, pushing Susie away from him. The action only succeeded in getting several more band-aids stuck to his face.

“There!” Susie said at last, pulling back and admiring her nursing skills. Starscream sighed wearily.

For the millionth time that afternoon, Susie bounded off through the door, letting it slam closed behind her. Starscream heard a loud rebuke from her mother about slamming doors and then all was quiet. He waited a few minutes. When the girl didn’t come back, he grabbed hold of the paper on his arms and ripped it off. Then he peeled off the band-aids. He flapped his hand in annoyance when one of the band-aids refused to leave his finger.

Susie came back in the middle of his fight with the bandages. She had a baby bottle in her hand. Starscream felt something die inside of him.

“Mommy says I have to take a nap.” She said as she scooted up beside Screamer. She scooped him up in her arms and held him like one would a baby and forced the bottle’s nipple in his mouth. He flailed and pushed the bottle out, gagging on the liquid. He shot the child a menacing glare, curling the corner of his lip to reveal a fang.

“Good,” he sneered. “Take a nap… and make it a long one.”

“It’s time for you to take one too.” She put the bottle back in Screamer’s mouth. “Drink your bottle and I’ll tuck you in all nice and snug.”

“You would…” Screamer wrinkled his nose. “Little menace,”

Starscream quietly crawled out of the side of the doll crib when he finally heard deep breathing coming from the sleeping girl. He crept out of the half-closed door and down the hallway, peering around the side of the first doorway to locate where the mother organic was. He inched forward into the living room and ducked behind a recliner. The mother was on the other side of the room, dusting. Starscream noticed that she wasn’t wearing the same pants she had worn that morning when he saw her in the park. If he could only find those pants he could get his null rays back.

Quickly he darted through the doorway again and continued down the hall. He pushed open the first door that was slightly ajar. It was an office. He moved on. He tried a second door on his left. Much to his pleasure it was a bedroom. By the looks of it, it was an adult bedroom. Immediately he spotted the pants lying across the bed. He ran and grabbed onto them, pulling them off onto the floor. He rummaged around in the pockets and pulled out the two null rays the woman had removed from him. Clutching them in his arms, he raced back to the girl’s bedroom and flew into the crib just in time for the girl to wake up. He secretly placed the null rays in his subspace pocket and pulled a blanket over himself and shut his optics.

He felt Susie snatch him up in her arms and bounce him around the room. He had hoped she would sleep longer than that. Starscream’s teeth rattled in his head as the girl continued to spin around the room and jump.

“Oooooo! Let’s go outside!” She said suddenly. Starscream’s head perked.

“Yes! Let’s do!” He eagerly nodded.

“Wheeeeeee!” Susie cried, keeping hold of Screamer’s arm and allowing him to fly and flap away from her as she ran down the hallway. He came inches away from banging into the wall once.

“Slow down.” Her mother said, not bothering to look up from her cleaning.

“I’m going outside.”

“Alright, be sure to stay in the yard.” The cell phone rang and she reached to pick it up.

Susie bounded out of the backdoor like a race horse bursting out of the starting gate. Starscream swallowed hard thinking she would ram him into something along the way. But at least she was doing exactly what he had hoped she would do: take him outside. A smirk crossed his lips.

“This is my swing set and my sandbox.” She said, placing Starscream on one of the swings. She got behind him and gave him a push. Starscream, not being familiar with playground toys, wasn’t prepared and fell out of the swing and flat on his face.

“I AM FINE!” He shouted, fearing Susie would run and get the box of band-aids. She picked him up and put him on the swing again, coaching him on how to ride in it. Starscream barely listened. He spit out a few rocks and some dirt and turned a glare toward the girl. It was one time that he wished looks could kill.

“This is stupid and pointless. I can go higher than this by flying.” He grumbled as the swing went higher and higher with every push. “Organics are pathetic.”

“Susie,” Susie’s mother shouted from the backdoor. “Martha called and wanted to know if you would like to go with her and little Sarah for ice cream.”

Susie yelled an excited reply and ran toward the house, completely forgetting Starscream. He yelped and took a tumble backward, turned a flip in mid-air, and landed on his face again. He pushed himself up and spit out a mouthful of dirt and grass.

“Go ahead and get your ice cream, you little terror. I would rather be pulverized and blasted to the next galaxy by Megatron and eaten by a Sharkticon than spend another minute in your hands.” He kicked off the diaper, snatched off the bonnet, and tore the dress into shreds and put the pieces in a neat little pile. Changing into his jet form, he flew off toward the city.

It was late that night before he finally caught sight of the Autobots. They were in pursuit of the Angry Archer. Flying down in the midst of the chase, he hovered in front of Optimus Prime’s face. Prime screeched to a halt.

“Starscream!”

“Yes, Starscream. Who else would it be?”

“It looks like a shrimp to me.” Bumblebee snickered.

“Shut up, Autobot! Are you going to make me bigger or not?”

“We were going to but you flew off before we could.”

Starscream said nothing.

Prowl walked up and joined the others, carrying the Angry Archer in his hand. “Starscream,” he muttered, finally seeing the tiny jet in front of Optimus.

“Why is it such a surprise that I came back?! Now, are you going to change me back to my normal size or do I have to get down on my knees and beg???”

“Begging would be nice.” said Bumblebee.

“We shouldn’t,” said Ratchet. “But I guess we will.”

“You had better, Autobot. All of you will pay for this. You have no idea what I have been through.”

Perceptor walked up behind Optimus and cleared his throat. Optimus smiled over his shoulder.

“Alright, Starscream, we will turn you back to normal. No need for the fit.”

“You haven’t heard a fit yet.” Starscream griped, transforming to robot mode. Perceptor calmly prepared his shrink gun while Starscream gave Optimus an ear-full.

“Starscream,” said Optimus. But the seeker wasn’t listening. “STARSCREAM!” he said again, louder.

“WHAT?” Starscream answered, equally loud.

“Are you through?” Optimus asked, trying to hold in his annoyance. Before Starscream could answer, Perceptor blasted him with the shrink gun and a normal sized seeker appeared next to Optimus. Starscream collapsed to the ground with a hard thud.

“Blast you Autobots!!” he screeched in his normal voice. “Just wait until I get my servos on you!”

“It looks like everything is back to normal.” Ratchet sighed.

“Yes,” said Optimus. “Unfortunately,”

 

-End


End file.
